Planetary Consortium
The Planetary Consortium is a interplanetary federation consisting of the 4 human-based off world settlements and the Terraris Union. In existence for 87 years as of when the story takes place (2175), it is a highly influential and powerful entity throughout the Sol System. History In 2065 a technological boom affected all of humanity, leading to a full decade of incredible acts of industrialization and globalization which by 2077 has over 90% of the world connected and evidently with access to the internet. 2081 ushered in an era of advanced to space technology, with 2083-85 being the years in which humanity created some of the most efficient propulsion technologies and space technologies in general, 2086 brought forth the colonization of the moon, with 350 people living in 7500 square meters by the end of 2086. Humanity rapidly colonized the moon by Mid-2088 with thousands of people living on Lunar colonies and tens of thousands living on the brand new, high-tech Astro-Cities. In 2088, the United Nations discussed the rapidly expanding off world populace and fabricated the Planetary Consortium to monitor and connect all 2 colonies. 2095 set forth the colonization of Mars and the foundation of the Olympian Republic (since the colony was rather close to Olympus Mons). The Planetary Consortium was quite peaceful for the next few years, with technology and interplanetary population progressing endlessly. In Late-2108 the Olympian Republic was overthrown by the Facist Ironclad Brotherhood, a retro-fashioned movement which heavily utilized the vast amounts of iron on mars (via iron oxide), creating armies of bulky yet powerful iron-based machinery. This lead to geopolitical tensions to rise momentarily before ceasing in 2110. The Jovian Monarchy, later the Jovian Royalty, was established in 2119 by British and French people on the moons of Jupiter and specialized Jovian Astro-Cities. The Monarchy/Royalty was greeted and treated properly throughout the year in order to assist the colonies expansion. 2123 called forth the first internal conflict/civil war in human history in 98 years. Since 2120 the Ironclad Brother secretly manipulated the Celestial Constitution and strategies in order to vastly expand its territory far beyond what was considered Martian Space, eventually making a colony on Ganymede 270 km away from the Jovian Colony there. The Jovian Royalty realized what the brotherhood was doing and mobilized its forces. July 15, 2123 was the date of the first battle, The Ganymede Conflict (July 15-20). The Planetary Consortium called forth for a cease fire and began sending out diplomatic emissaries, although the Ironclad Brotherhood retaliated against these acts and attacked the Terraris Union and the whole Planetary Consortium via attacking the Helium-3 stations on Luna. By 2124 Luna, Jovian Royalty and the Ironclad Brotherhood were all locked in a war. By 2125 over 12 million casualties were reached when the Battle of Tranquility ceased. Subsequently in Capital City, Earth the Treaty of Tranquility was signed which had the Ironclad Brotherhood's extra territory given to the IOA, to have space faring capabilities restricted, and to pay for the wartime reparations (which numbered at 5-6 trillion). The next generation was a null period with the only major headlines being more technological breakthroughs and economic or political events. The only information known within this period about what was going on with Mars was via espionage which only the Terraris Union had knowledge of. Category:Government